Se Que Estamos Bien
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Después de todo lo que ellos habían pasado juntos, se vuelven a encontrar.Él esta casado,Ella es alguien exitosa.En el proceso, se vuelven a ver y a recordar...
1. Chapter 1

** !Hola!**

**Espero que se encuentren bien, por que vine con un TwoShot**

**Que dejara a Mas de Uno Con Los Pelos de Punta **

**¡EnSerio!**

**Dedicado A: _Kimbe'_ **

_**"...Sabes que siempre Te Apoyaré y Estaré Contigo Siempre.**_

_**¡Eres alguien tan especial! Que me dan ganas de llorar **_

_**Si solo pienso en perder a mi Hermana..." :3**_

**Disclaimer: M.K. creó el brillante y adictivo mundo de Naruto. Así que con humildad digo que son suyos los personajes que aparecerán a continuación.**

* * *

**Se Que Estamos Bien**

Depues de todo lo que ellos habían pasado juntos, se vuelven a encontrar.

Él esta casado,Ella es alguien exitosa.

En el proceso, se vuelven a ver y a recordar

...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I: **

Con una gran sonrisa en sus carnosos labios pintados de un rojo carmesí. Bajó del estrado en el que anteriormente había hablado con una seguridad envidiable. Todos conocían a Hinata Hyuga. Una profesora que a su joven edad de 26 años era alguien admirable en el mundo de la música clásica. Profesora certificada y aclamada internarcionalmente en cualquier Universidad. Era viva inspiración para jóvenes a alcanzar metas. Su sueño siempre había sido ayudar a los demás, y al parecer lo había logrado de esa manera. Se enorgullecía de ello a gran magnitud.

Los aplausos aun se escuchaban en aquel teatro; muchas personas emocionadas con el solo hecho de verla. Parecía una celebridad del mundo de _Hollywood._ Sin embargo era solo una profesora, que con su vocabulario sencillo y nada complicado se había ganado el corazón de muchos. La diferencia entre un profesor universitario y ella era muy marcada. Todos notaban la chispa, la elegancia de su juego de palabras... No por nada era reconocida mundialmente.

Originaria de Japón, esta joven pasaba sus veranos en diferentes partes del mundo. Aun enseñando, y hablando de lo que siempre le ha gustado._ La Música._ Siempre estaba dispuesta a compartir sus pensamientos y enseñanzas. Simplemente no sabía decirle que no a lo que mas le gustaba. Se había ganado la vida como compositora a principio, para luego dar el gran paso de la maestría y a la larga convertirse en una profesora. Sus nada sofisticados discursos de ánimo, ayudaban mucho a los más jóvenes, sirviendole como guía. Hasta ahora no pedía nada más y se conformaba con ello.

Con pasos elegantes llegó al final de ese escenario, en donde segundos después el gentío de estudiantes se acercaban a ella. Se podía admirar, con la ayuda de su grácil caminar, el cuerpo de ella adornado con un vestido sencillo de color negro, el ideal para resaltar el color porcelana de su piel y sus ojos que eran de un tono perlado,los cuales le daban ese toque exótico;su espalda perfectamente erguida dejando caer la longitud de su hermoso cabello negro con reflejos azulados,creando una bella combinación con su perfecta sonrisa.

Los amorosos halagos, las preguntas y conversaciones no se hicieron esperar. Ella con su suave voz hablaba con su usual calma y tranquilidad. A pesar de que esa era la parte más complicada, ella se esmeraba por cumplir con ellos y dejar a todos satisfechos. Jamás en su vida pensó que algo así sucedería, nunca habían estado en sus planes de vida el ser una profesora.

Eso sí, le apasionaba darle música a las letras por medio de la composición, y hasta le _gustaba_ cantar. Pero de eso.. _Hace Mucho Tiempo Atrás._

Paso el tiempo, y las personas disminuían a medida que terminaba las conversaciones con Hinata. Suponía que ya era tarde y estaba con muchas ganas de degustar un té verde, solo para relajarse. Pese a que le gustaba aquello que hacía con tan natural esmero, reconocía que no siempre era fácil de manejar, ademas era imposible que su cuerpo no le pasara factura por todo el trabajo.

Suspiró. Fue a recoger su bolso y abrigo, para salir de allí. A partir de mañana tendría toda una semana entera para concentrarse en ella misma. ¿Cuando había sido la ultima vez que visitó Italia?

_"Nueve Años..." _fue lo que susurro tu mente.

Respiró hondo. Todo ese tiempo había pasado y aun no era suficiente para olvidar. Se colocó el abrigo, y cuando estaba a punto de traspasar la puerta, para irse a su nueva casa de verano. Alguien la retuvo.

-Profesora Hyuga.- se volteó extrañada. No la habían llamado en italiano, sino en su lengua materna.

-Diga.- le dijo ella a su vez. Miró a la joven, tenía ojos verdes, cabello medio largo de un tono rosado...Muy bonito. Al parecer era una chica bastante jovial, una joven que a juzgar por su apariencia tendría mucho dinero. Sobretodo el anillo que tenía en su mano izquierda, una chica en la universidad casada...

Algo que no se veía todos los días a decir verdad.

-Soy... Sakura.- se presentó con mucha emoción en su voz.- Una gran fanática tuya. Eres una persona que admiro mucho, y siempre he querido conocerte.-

-Arigato. Es agradable también conocer a personas tan alegres como tú.- pese a todo la chica le agradaba. Sus lindos y grandes ojos verdes brillaban de emoción.

-Gomen.- se sonrojó.- Mi esposo siempre dice que debería controlar mis emociones.- completó con una risa nerviosa.

-Pues yo te felicito, ser muy optimista y alegre mantiene el espíritu vivo.- le dijo ella, sonriendo de nueva cuenta.

-Arigato.- dijo ella devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo.- se empezó a despedir con una reverencia. Camino hasta salir hacia el exterior.

-Espera.- dijo nuevamente la chica caminando apresuradamente hacia la mujer pelinegra.

-¿Deseabas algo más?- le dijo cordialmente Hinata.

-Profesora... yo.- paro en seco.- !Me gustaría ser su amiga!- dijo ella exaltada. -De verdad, considero que es una persona muy inspiradora, y me sentiría halagada si usted aceptara mi amistad. Siempre he tenido este sueño, de ser buenas amigas. Siento confianza con usted, y de verdad me gustaría que me tomara en cuenta.- con pena en su rostro lo bajó hacia el suelo, sin mirarla.

Por otro lado, Hinata se había sorprendido. Sin duda era una chica muy extrovertida, y al parecer no tenía miedo de decir lo que ella pensaba y sentía. No pudo evitar pensar que era muy inocente. ¿Como no tenerle ternura a ese personaje tan poco común? Había recibido halagos a lo largo de su carrera, pero por alguna razón aquella chica, que recién conocía, le causó algo de cariño, y hasta aprecio.

¿Alguien que deseaba ser su amiga?

En su vida, nunca había tenido alguien que se le considerara una amiga. Su madre había muerto para darle la vida, y su padre casi nunca estaba con ella. Solo le enviaba dinero, mientras ella iba de un lugar a otro siguiendo los negocios de su padre, decidió el vivir sencillamente buscando el amor que nunca tuvo, y que pensó que una vez encontró y se había ido. Mientras que aquí estaba con esta chica, que solo se conformaba con ser su amiga. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como aquello.

-¿Profesora?- la voz de la chica la trajo de vuelta.-¿Está usted bien?- vio la preocupación en su rostro. Hinata sonrió como para asegurarle que no era nada.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me pide formar una amistad.- le dijo en un ataque de honestidad.-Me has dejado sorprendida con tu repentina petición.-

-Se que es algo, muy repentino. Hasta pudiese considerarse como algo fuera de lo normal.-admitió ella, agarró mas sus carpetas.-¿Tiene tiempo libre mañana?-

-Hai.- le dijo aun poco convencida.

-Me gustaría invitarle un _'Gelato'_.- invitó ella.-Claro, a menos que no haya hecho algún compromiso.- se alzó de hombros.

-¿Podría ser el día después de mañana?- preguntó ella.-Es que tengo que acomodar algunas cosas en mi casa. Esta recién reconstruida y aun no he terminado de desempacar.-

Vio como la sonrisa de la chica cobró vida.-Me parece perfecto.- le paso una tarjeta.-Ahí esta mi numero.- le dijo.-De verdad espero que seamos buenas amigas.- se despidió ondeando su mano, a la vez que se alejaba, hasta donde supuso que sería la área de estacionamiento.

Gran sorpresa se llevo cuando de la nada apareció un carro de color vez más estuvo en lo cierto, esa chica tenía dinero. Pero pese a todo, se veía una persona humilde. Puede que, después de todo no se le sea complicado el volverse amiga de ella, le agradaba. Quizás sea por que le recordó a ella misma cuando disfrutaba de su alegre ser en la adolescencia. Guardó la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos. Así dio media vuelta para irse, tomo su abrigo con mas fuerza, el nocturno frío amenazaba con llegar hasta sus huesos.

.

.

Con su cabello convertido en un moño desordenado, su camisa crema holgada en conjunto con unos frescos pantalón corto, terminó de desempacar la ultima caja, de donde había sacado algunos cuadros, que contenían valiosos recuerdos. Tomando la fotografía de su madre, la puso en la mesa que estaba justo al lado del sillón. Así se encargaría de verla siempre...

Miró alrededor, seguro ya era casi cerca del medio dí que había trabajado como nunca, su esmero por darle su toque personal a su nueva casa, le había tomado mucho tiempo, pero sin duda el esfuerzo dio sus frutos. La casa estaba hermosamente impecable. Admiró la sala del recibidor, que estuvo arreglando hasta hace unos pocos minutos. Miró el gran ventanal, daba el paisaje de una parte del mar mediterráneo. ¿Hace cuanto no había metido sus pies en las cálidas aguas?

Mucho a decir verdad...

Se sentó en el sillón, en una de sus manos una taza con un té único que la podía relajar en esos instantes, por fin se había dado un respiro. Dejo que sus músculos se relajaran admirando como la marea subía y bajaba. Una vista muy hermosa, hacía su mente volar a distintos lugares... Muchos recuerdos hacían doloroso Eco en su memoria. ¿Como era posible que aun el pasado se mezcle con el presente?

Sacudió su cabeza, era mejor no recordar, concentrarse en el futuro. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y aun así parecía no ser suficiente. Dejó la taza en la mesita junto a la fotografía de su progenitora, aun le faltaba unos archivos que arreglar, y supuso que mantener la mente ocupada le harían alejarse de esos pensamientos que la asaltaron...pero estos parecían no querer dejarla en paz.

Entre sus manos tomó el amarillento papel;su primera canción. Habían mas de esas hojas, que alguna vez pensó que habían desaparecido.¿Como es que estas aparecían justo cuando pensaba en _Él_?

Pasó la punta de sus dedos por su nombre, que estaba al lado del suyo._ '¿Por que no te puedo olvidar?' _ese fue el pensamiento de la Hyuga, quien se limpió la lágrima que traidoramente había rodado por su mejilla, sin su permiso.

Sabía que tenía muchos rollos que aun no se podían cerrar,pero al menos intentaba seguir con esta vida, ver las cosas buenas, disfrutar de lo que realmente le gustaba hacer. Era lo único que tenía y no iba a amargarse. Estaba dispuesta a mantener su espíritu vivo. Guardó nuevamente las hojas, en el mismo archivo en donde las había encontrado, para después llevarlas a su habitación. Eran recuerdos que aunque le causaban dolor...le eran aun muy valiosos.

.

.

Había cumplido con su promesa, fue junto con Sakura a la heladería. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía un _'gelato'._ Hacía mucho que no comía uno, y sin duda tanto tiempo de no degustar uno, le había causado una exquisitez a su paladar. Supo en ese instante lo mucho que había extrañado Italia, sobretodo sus dulces. Era alguien muy apegada ala azúcar.

-Arigato.- le dijo a Sakura.-Hace mucho que no veía un mercado.- dijo ella mientras miraba como la calles eran plagadas por pequeños negocios de artesanías y otras cosas. Sin duda, los mercados en esa área era una buena vista turística, llamaba la atención de solo ver los coloridos azulejos hechos a mano.

-La que debería estar agradecida sería yo.- dijo la alegre chica.-Me siento halagada de solo estar a su lado caminando con usted.-

-Me tienes en muy alta estima.- dijo ella pensativa.- No se por que lo haces, si nunca me has conocido realmente.- siguió ella. La verdad, se sentía un poco incomoda al ser halagada tanto, mas por una joven que quizás tuviera mucho mas potencial que ella. Ella nunca había estado acostumbrada a que la elogiaran tanto, por eso se le hacía un tanto complicado el aceptar que la joven Sakura la tenga en muy alta estima.

-En eso tengo que estar en desacuerdo.- dijo la chica de los ojos verdes, al tiempo que jugaba con la cuchara.-La manera en al que habla, deja saber lo mucho que quiere ayudar a los demás. Se que es una persona abnegada, por eso la admiro mucho. Ademas, usted es una persona autentica, y por lo que he notado, no tiene aires de grandeza.- fue lo que le dijo; por otro lado Hinata se sintió reconfortada al escuchar aquello.

-Arigato.- fue lo que le dijo.-Este rato ha sido uno de los mas tranquilizadores, desde que he llegado.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-la sonrisa de Sakura irradiaba alegría de solo escuchar la opinión de la peliazul.-Demo, no es la única quien de verdad a disfrutado este momento.- dijo.- Siempre suelo venir sola a caminar, y tomarme una taza de 'gelato'.- confesó.

-¿Y eso por que?- pregunto siguiendo el hilo de conversación, o puede que también haya sido el hecho de que notara la mirada triste de la pelirrosa.

-A mi esposo no le gustan los dulces.- dijo con una risa seca.- No se por que, siempre pone mala cara cuando le ofrezco un dulce.-

-Bueno, hay personas que no le gustan las frutas.- aplico Hinata.

-Hai. Existen personas raras con costumbres raras. Como mi esposo.- rió nuevamente.

-Te ves muy enamorada de él.-no pudo evitar objetar.

-Lo estoy.- la seguridad con que te lo dijo la sorprendió.-Lo conozco desde niña, y siempre he estado enamorada de él.-

-¿El es mayor, o esta en la universidad?- se dio cuenta de la curiosidad con la que ella le cuestionaba. ¿Por que de pronto se sentía curiosa de saber mas de la identidad del esposo de esa estudiante? Era algo inexplicable, esa ansiedad que le daba de solo escuchar acerca de su esposo...

-Tiene 28.- te contesto. Al parecer ella no notaba tu interés.- Me lleva unos 10 años.-te confesó, y te sorprendiste al tener conocimiento de ese detalle.

-Entonces, estas recién casada.-

-No.- las constantes respuestas de ella, no te ayudaban a salir de tu impresión.-Cumpliremos 3 años en Diciembre.- te dijo con total naturalidad, al tiempo que te miraba se alzó de hombros.- Se que es una locura casarte en secundaria, demo, al estar enamorada tiendes hacer locuras.- fue la juguetona excusa de ella.- Y no me arrepiento, cada día siento que lo amo más.- Hinata fue testigo de la soñadora expresión en el lindo rostro de Sakura.

-Entonces ambos deben estar muy enamorados.- dijo Hinata comunicándole su resolución, no iba a mentir le había dado un poco de celos la dicha que había recibido esa joven, sin embargo dominó ese sentimiento. Debía de alegrarse por ella y eso era justo lo que haría, después de todo _ella no le había hecho nada_ para causarle dolor.

-Él no es de expresar muchos sus sentimientos.-dio otro detalle de la personalidad de su esposo.-Demo, estoy segura que me quiere a su manera.-

-Eso es muy bueno, me alegro por ti y tu felicidad, Sakura-san.-le dijo honestamente.

-Dejemos de hablar de mi historia de amor.¿Por que no hablamos de la tuya?- sugirió.

-La verdad no hay mucho que contar, en comparación a tu vida mis sucesos son muy pocos.-

-Anda,no digas eso, seguro algo habrá.- dijo ella insistiendo de manera amigable.-Eres muy bonita, así que no voy a creer eso de que nunca has llamado la atención de nadie.-

-Pues solamente me he enamorado..._una vez._- fue lo que dijo, puso una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido de abrigo color purpura.

-Y...¿Que pasó?- presiono un poco Sakura mientras la observaba atentamente.

Hasta ese punto, la mirada perlada de la Hyuga se perdió en un punto inexistente.-Nunca cumplimos con nuestras promesas.-

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó buscando mas piezas al rompecabezas de la vida de la profesora.

-Existían muchas cosas que nos separaban.- dijo.- Y a larga... cada uno tomo un camino diferente.-fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Las cejas de la pelirrosa se contrajeron al escuchar la triste parte de la vida de la Hyuga.¿Quien diría que detrás de una cara agradable se encontraba una amarga historia? Fue en ese momento que sintió que su admiración por la pelinegra crecía a un nuevo nivel. Si ella le hubiera pasado eso, jamas se hubiera recuperado. Sin embargo, el personaje frente a ella, se mantenía sereno, fortaleciéndose...

-Es usted alguien muy fuerte, profesora.-dio a saber un pedazo de sus pensamientos.

Hinata solo se sonrojó, eran muy pocas la veces que le decían eso, bueno el número reducido de persona que sabía su historia con _Él. _

-No es nada, solo aprendí a seguir adelante.- fue lo que le dijo la pelinegra para retomar el paso.

-Por eso, solo las personas fuertes no se dan por vencidas para salir de un triste pasado. Y usted ha sido una de esas personas. Es digno de admirar.- le dijo.

-Dime Hinata.- fue la petición de la Hyuga, después de unos segundos de total mutismo.

-¿Que?- aquello dicho por la pelinegra la tomó totalmente desprevenida.

-Ya que somos amigas.-vio como los ojos verdes de la chica se agrandaron de solo escuchar que aquello salió de su propia boca.-No es muy común que me llames profesora.-

-¿Habla en serio?- tuvo que preguntar para dejar de pensar que aquello había sido parte de su imaginación.

-Hai.- se llevo una porción del postre a sus labios.-Me agradas.-

El abrazo desprevenido de la pelirrosa, fue mas que suficiente para saber que ella estaba emocionada.- Gomen...- dijo rápidamente mientras un tono pálido en sus mejillas hacía aparición.

-No importa.- con eso se sonrieron mutuamente, al tiempo que retomaban su caminar para seguir admirando el mercado italiano.

.

.

-¡Esto sabe exquisito!-fue la exclamación de Sakura al tiempo que terminaba de degustar el pedazo del postre que le habían servido en la pequeña cafetería,y que fue a recomendación de Hinata.-No me imagine que conocieras mucho de esta área.-le dijo.-Tengo que admitir que me desconfié un poco al ver que me habías traído a este sector, demo, ahora descubrí el por que, este lugar es mágico.-

En efecto, la joven tenía razón. Un acogedor y pequeño negocio con vista al mar, y brisa natural. Al otro lado estaba un camino hecho en piedra, donde vehículos pequeño pasaban, y que se solía paredes pintadas de un amistoso verde menta, los cómodos sillones de_ rattan_, ademas de los suculentos olores que salían de la oculta cocina. Sin duda, estaba convencida que de haber venido allí había sido una gran idea.

-Me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado.-le dijo Hinata mientras ella tomaba el té de hierbas aromáticas que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Como fue que lo descubriste?- pregunto interesada la pelirrosa.

La sonrisa de la Hyuga decayó un poco al recordar, como es que había llegado a ese sitio por primera vez.-Alguien me trajo.-

-Oh..-la pelirrosa entendió quien, posiblemente, sería ese _alguien.-_Es un lugar precioso.- dijo ella

-Hai.- asintió Hinata.-Cuando tenía mas o menos tu edad, probé ese mismo postre.- señalo el plato frente a la pelirrosa.

-¿Quieres probar?- le ofreció Sakura, al ver que ella se negaba.- Anda, es tiempo de romper la dieta.- bromeó.

Tomó la pequeña cuchara y le robó una pequeña porción. Cuando lo llevo a su boca, se permitió cerrar los parpados, para disfrutarlo en su totalidad; recuerdos llegaron con ese simple dulce...

-¿Sabe igual que en aquel tiempo?-preguntó, ella interesada después de ver las reacciones de la persona frente a ella.

-No ha cambiado en nada.- le aseguró la pelinegra.-Esta delicioso.-murmuro ella.

-Imagino que eso es bueno, muchas veces las recetas suelen cambiar al paso de los años.-comentó Sakura.

-Hai.- aprobó lo recién dicho.

Se quedaron en silencios por unos segundos.-Eres originaria de Japón.- no fue una pregunta.-Mis padres son de allí, pero no mudamos cuando apenas tenía 2 años, desde entonces he vivido en esta península europea.-

-Hablas muy bien, no se nota que tienes algún tipo de dificultad al hablar el japones.-objetó la Hyuga.

-Hai.- dijo ella.- Mi padre no quería que olvidara mi procedencia, así que en casa era el único idioma que retumbaba por las paredes.-rió ante eso ultimo.

Ella sonrió de igual manera.

-Demo, tu también sabes mucho de italiano.-

-Aprendí cuando visitaba en los veranos.-fue su explicación.

-¿Solías venir muy a menudo?-pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Hai.- dijo.- Me encantan las playas europeas.-fue su respuesta.

-Sin duda son muy bonitas, lastima que no sepa nadar.-le comentó.

-Después de que aprecies la belleza, es mas que suficiente para disfrutar.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron calladas, escuchando como el pequeño motor de una motocicleta pasaba por la estrecha calle; la brisa del atardecer paso levemente en el lugar donde ella se encontraban.

-¿Sabes? Aveces me recuerdas a mi esposo...-le dijo Sakura, al tiempo que agarraba la pequeña vajilla que contenía el _Tiramisú. _

Hinata no se espero aquel comentario, ¿el que le haya dicho aquello era algo bueno? -¿Por que dices eso?-cuestionó ella.

Ella solo se río suavemente, pasando un rosado mechón por detrás de su oreja.-Es solo que aveces lo veo así, ni yo misma tengo muy en claro por que ese pensamiento aparece.- hizo una pausa.- Supongo que tanto_ él_ como _tú_ tienen una serenidad imperturbable, pese a todo lo que han pasado.-termino por explicar.

_"...Pese a todo lo que han pasado..."_ esa ultima frase le había llamado la atención. Tanto que ella sintió el deseo de preguntar por la identidad de el esposo de la persona frente a ella.

-¿Cuál es el nombre?- preguntó, sin controlar el impulso de la curiosidad.

-Se llama...-justo cuando iba a revelar el nombre, el joven camarero se acercó para entregar la cuenta.

-L'account belle signore.-sonrió al tiempo que se retiraba.

Vio como Sakura buscaba en su bolso.¿Planeaba ella pagar? De un movimiento rápido ella misma puso los euros requeridos para saldar la factura.

-Demo...eso iba por mi cuenta.- protesto en tono débil la pelirrosa, de solo ver lo que la pelinegra había hecho.

-Ya has pagado por mi anteriores de veces.-dijo ella con una sonrisa inspirando confianza.-Ya era tiempo que me tocara el turno, no me gusta abusar.-

-No es ningún abuso, para mi el dinero es lo de menos.-le dijo ella.

-Lo sé.-dijo.-Demo, me gustaría responder con mi parte de nuestra amistad.- fue la explicación que le dio. No le gustaban que los demás gastaran dinero en ella, por mas rica que fuera Sakura, ella tenía unos principios, los cuales siempre estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

Vio como ella asintió a lo declarado por ella, soltó un respiro cuando se enteró que ella entendía su punto de vista. Lo menos que quería era darle una impresión a ella de que no apreciaba lo que esta ultima hacía por ella. La verdad le agradecía esos detalles... como el 'gelato', y otras cosas más.

-Me alivia mucho que lo entiendas.- con eso, ambas salieron del local, para despedirse, había llegado el auto negro a recoger a la pelirrosa. Con una ultima despedida, el vehículo oscuro desapareció, mientras ella, que siempre había preferido caminar, fue a su casa, ya que solo estaba cerca. Había declinado la oferta de Sakura de llevarla a su casa, quería pensar y la mejor manera de acomodar sus pensamientos era una buena caminata bajo el atardecer de un colorido Italia.

Con todo y eso... Había olvidado preguntar nuevamente sobre la identidad del esposo de la chica de esmeraldas orbes. Quizás lo había olvidado para bien...

.

.

Dos días después de ese día en la cafetería, había recibido la llamada de Sakura mientras buscaba una idea para componer una canción, cosa que su mente no la cooperaba en hacer. Ya se estaba frustrado, y tan fuerte era, que estuvo tentada a romper el lápiz en dos.

-Lamento molestarte. Llamé para saber si te encuentras bien.- fue el interés abnegado de ella que hizo crecer ese sentimiento cálido, Sakura realmente se esmeraba en ser su amiga.

-Estoy bien.- fue la respuesta que dio al tiempo que se ponía en pie, para caminar en círculos por toda la biblioteca, dejando en segundo plano los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Es un alivio escuchar eso. Es solo que pensé que te había pasado algo.- notó la preocupación. Nunca nadie una persona cercana le había dicho algo como aquello, mas aun, sacar tiempo y llamarla para saber de su persona.

-_"...Estoy hablando con una amiga."_- fue lo que escuchaste de lejos.-Gomen, ese era mi esposo.- explico.

-No te preocupes.-sonreíste.-Suele pasar.-

-Hai.-ambas rieron.- La vida de una mujer casada es algo complicada, demo, es soportable cuando adoras a tu pareja.-fue lo que le comunicó.-¿Tienes planes para mañana? Temo que me quedare sola el día de mañana.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo unos planes.- le comunico la Hyuga con pesar.-Debo hacer algunas cosas en casa.-

-¿Puedo ir?-la repentina pregunta hizo que pararas tu andar.- Gomen, eso fue muy atrevido de mi parte.-

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era una mala idea. Sakura le había contado cosas de su vida, como si le tuviera plena y autentica confianza. ¿Por que no ella se abría de la misma manera? Era lo mas justo, para una persona que le había ofrecido su amistad desinteresadamente, ademas tenía la obligación de responder a esa amistad, así ella lo pretendía.

Así que, _¿por que no? _

-Me parece una buena idea.-le contesto ella, sonriendo levemente, ya casi podía imaginar la sorpresa en los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura.

-¿En serio?-fue la rapidez de la incredulidad de su respuesta lo que le causo gracia.

-Hai.-dijo.-Supongo que ya es tiempo de estrenar la casa.- se alzó de hombros.

-¿Seré la primera visita?- pregunto con ese tono nuevamente, al parecer no lo superaba.

-Se puede ver de esa manera.-

-¡Me encantaría!- reacciono rápido la chica.

-Pues te espero mañana, ¿después del medio día?-pregunto, esperando que ese horario estuviese bien con ella.

-Perfecto.-dijo.-Te veré mañana. Arigato por la invitación.-

-No hay de que.- con eso terminaron la llamada.

Tan pronto dejo el aparato electrónico encima de su escritorio, supo que tenía que ponerse a ordenar ciertas cosas que, daban a entender con facilidad que estaba saliendo de una recién mudanza. No podía permitirse el darle esa impresión a su visita mañana. Mientras mas rápido empezara, más rápido tendría la casa mas deslumbrante de lo que era. Ademas, de que mañana tenía que salir a comprar unos víveres, era normal en ella mostrar í que ir de compras pos unos bocadillos jamás estaba de más.

Ya tenía trazado lo que tenía que hacer...

.

.

Cumplió con lo primero en la lista; fue al mercado que estaba a una calle cerca de su casa y obtuvo los ingredientes esenciales para preparar unos bocadillos. Además de que aprovechó para llenar un poco el interior de los estantes de su cocina. No dolía estar preparada, solo por si acaso ocurría una emergencia. Aunque confiaba que un episodio de eso no iba a suceder.

Con un sencillo vestido de manguillos finos teñido de color azul cielo, se tomo el camino de regreso con tranquilidad. Mirando la hermosura de las sencillez de la casas coloridas que estaban establecidas en las pequeñas lomas. De vez en cuando veía a las señoras de la casa, limpiando la ropa a mano, en una pileta restregando hasta sacar todo el sucio de la prenda. No era una labor muy fácil eso lo reconocía, no cuando tenía muchos integrantes como las familias italianas acostumbraban.

Siguió con su breve paseo, cruzando el camino de piedras que dividía el jardín, hasta llegar a abrir la puerta de su casa. Fue directo a la cocina a ordenar los víveres. Ya después iba a ordenar un poco la sala. Se había levantado con una fuerte sensación de que ese día le iba a pasar algo, no sabía si para bien o para mal, y eso la tenía preocupada. Sin embargo, había optado por ignorar aquel sentimiento ocupándose en sus planes, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se sentía cada vez mas ansiosa.

¿A que se debía?

No lo sabía, y eso era lo que tenía preocupada. Pese a todo el remolino que se llevaba a cabo en su interior,optó pasarlo por alto. Ya con el tiempo, se daría cuenta de que no era nada. Se fue a su habitación cuando ya había arreglado el ultimo cojín en la acogedora sala con vista al hermoso azul verdoso que mostraba el mar a través de su ventanal. Sabía que esa vista a Sakura le iba a gustar, tanto como a ella. Después de todo, el agua salada _sabía de todos sus_ _secretos... _

Dejo su mente en blanco para mirar el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, mostrando que aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo, supo que lo debía aprovechar para tomarse un respiro. Justo cuando iba de camino para tomar un baño. El teléfono en su estudio sonó, miro extrañada volviendo de sus pasos para entrar en su lugar de trabajo. Escuchó nuevamente el sonido al recibir la llamada.

-Diga.- contesto al llegar al escritorio, tomando le auricular.-

Sakura.-aun sin decir su nombre reconocería el tono de su voz.-Lamento llamarte de repente, demo quería hacerte una pregunta.-

-No es ninguna molestia.- le dijo Hinata restandole la importancia que Sakura le había dado al hecho de "molestarla".-¿Ocurrió algo?- la animo a hablar.

-No quiero que pienses mal, demo...-paró su hablar.

-¿Sí?- la alentó nuevamente.

-¿Puede ir mi esposo?-confesó la pregunta finalmente.

Tan pronto escuchó eso, muy en el fondo de su estomago sintió como un nudo, que solo por poco le quitaba el aire. ¿Por que razón reaccionaba de esa manera de solo escuchar una sencilla petición?

-Se que, es algo extraño, demo, él es un poco desconfiado.-le explico tomando la palabra, al no escuchar nada por parte de Hinata.

-Ya veo...-fue lo único que pudo decir, no tenía más palabras que añadir.

-Aunque pienso que esta un poco celoso de que pase mis días libres contigo y no con él.-rió levemente después de decirle aquello.-No quiero que pienses que...-

-Hai, comprendo.- le interrumpió la Hyuga. Ella entendía totalmente, Sakura era una joven que aun en su mayoría de edad tenían que protegerla, en cierto sentido entendía las razones de la pareja de la pelirrosa para desconfiar de su persona. Ya que, _él nunca la había visto._ La chica de ojos verdes era una persona que se notaba que no tenía malicia con lo que le rodeaba; una persona así tenía que protegerse.

-No tengo ningún problema con que él venga también.-le comento a ella, ignorando el alboroto recién formado en su interior.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto emocionada.- Entonces le diré a Sasu-kun-

_¿Sasu? _fue la pregunta que brotó inesperadamente en su cabeza. ¿Ese era el nombre de su esposo?

-Bueno. Arigato.- la voz de ella la sacó de sus pistas convertidas en cavilaciones. -Nos vemos pronto.

-Hai.- con eso ambas mujeres se despidieron. Asegurandole que los estaría esperando tanto a ella como a su él. Tan pronto enganchó la llamada, un leve escalofrío hizo contacto con su espina dorsal, de solo pensar que solo era cuestión de horas que conocería en vivo y a todo color, al marido de Sakura. ¿Por que, aveces los simples detalles que daba Sakura de la existencia de su pareja, le eran tan _familiares_? Mas difícil de entender aun, ¿por que su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera de solo pensar _Él_? En alguien que_ "nunca"_ había conocido...

.

.

No tenía apetito, así que solo opto por tomarse un té de miel y limón. Tenía el estómago tan revuelto que el solo hecho de pensar en comida le causaba nauseas. Y es que no se podía quedar tranquila, estaba sumamente nerviosa. Se pasó una mano por el sencillo vestido lavanda que opto por ponerse para recibir a su visita. Estaba sencilla, pero sin dejar esa elegancia que la caracterizaba. Camino alrededor de la casa examinando que todo estuviera bien, era ya la tercera vez que lo hacía, y todo a causa de la ansiedad que la acaecía en esos instantes.

Se sentía como una adolescente en su primera cita con el chico que le gustaba, cosa que era bastante ridículo, era una adulta, tenía 26 años. Se supone que debía mantener la calma. Pero simplemente no podía. Era como si su cuerpo la mantuviera en espera, en alerta, y ella sabía muy en el fondo que tenía que prepararse, para lo que se avecinaba. Y ¿que era aquello?

No sabía...

Estaba cansada de tantas inexplicables emociones que se empeñaban en aglomerarse en su ser. Solo era una visita de una amiga, no la del Diablo. Suspiró, se mantendría serena, calmada. Solo era un rato conversando, y conociéndose por un poco mas tiempo. Era patético el solo pensar, que aquello le iba a traer algo malo.

Frotó sus manos entre sí suavemente; miró el su anillo el que siempre le traía seguridad cuando hablaba a grandes multitudes, era el constante recuerdo de la persona que le enseño a ser fuerte, luchar por sus logros...Nueve años, después había logrado todo lo que se había propuesto pero _Él_ nunca estuvo con ella para celebrar cada meta que alcanzaba. No lo culpaba, desde el principio ambos sabían que era algo malo el estar juntos, pero ellos decidieron recorrer ese camino, aunque al final les doliera como nunca...

El rememorar eso de pronto abrió la sensible herida que aun tenía, negándose a curarse por completo. Miró el arbusto florecido de flores silvestres rojizas que se reflejaba por el ventanal de su estudio, recostada sobre su escritorio, mirando sin realmente hacerlo. No podía parar esas emociones que se escandalizaban mas y mas cada vez que pasaba el tiempo.

El sonido de unos nudillos fuertes, fue lo que alzo su cabeza sorprendida. _¿Ya tan pronto? _se pregunto. O ella estaba perdida en su problema y había perdido la noción del tiempo, o Sakura era muy puntual. Ambas parecían aceptables. Camino a paso normal por el pasillo, sin dejar acariciar sus manos, como dándose ánimos. Estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Se detuvo justamente cuando su mano estaba en la cerradura de la gran puerta de madera. Se dio ánimos, su visita no podía notar que ella estaba nerviosa, tenía que dar una buena impresión. No era la primera vez que iba a conocer a alguien desconocido, El actuar así de esa manera le sacaba de quicio, no era ella misma. Así que con un golpe de coraje que se dio a sí misma. Abrió la puerta, finalmente.

Un vértigo inexplicable le sobrevino a su ser, lo sintió así de fuerte cuando vio los conocidos ojos negros, aquellos que solían penetrarla hasta lo mas recóndito de su ser. No podía ser él, le era imposible de creer que estuviera cerca, así frente a frente. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, uno de muy mal gusto.

Tan pronto la división entre ellos desapareció, ellos rápidamente se enfocaron en sí mismo, ni siquiera el llamativo cabello rosado de Sakura le había atraído la vista cuando notó que Él estaba allí en el recibidor de su casa. Sintió como otras veces cuando el mundo se detenía cuando ellos estaban juntos, como si lo demás no tuviera la importancia necesaria para formar parte de su burbuja.

Sentirse como antes estaba prohibido, ambos lo sabía, y siempre lo sabrían. El simple hecho de estar allí, lo hacía todo mal. Sin embargo, no se podía hacer nada cuando estaban incluidos los terceros. Entonces, le dolió mas el saber que Sasuke estuviese casado, y la persona con quien lo estaba era con su mejor amiga.

¿Podrían existir mas ironías acaso?

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, lo dejo hasta Aquí**

**La idea era hacer un OneShot**

**Pero... No se me iba a hacer posible **

**¡Así que lo corte!**

**Espero que hayan Disfrutado ta ahora de la idea... :D**

**Y solo los invito a la continuación**

**¡Gracias Por Leer!**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Que tal Mis Bellos Lectores?**

**Lo prometido es Deuda así que vine a cumplir con la petición **

**De traer la Segunda y ultima parte de este TwoShot**

**Gracias a los lectores que dieron _Follow, Favoritos & Reviews_**

**¡Son los mejores! :DD**

_**Disclaimer: Es muy importante que sepan que Naruto no me pertenece. La historia a continuación sí.**_

* * *

_Se Que Estamos Bien_

Después de todo lo que ellos habían pasado juntos, se vuelven a encontrar.

Él esta casado,Ella es alguien exitosa.

En el proceso, se vuelven a ver y a recordar

...

.

.

.

**Capítulo II: **

De solo verse cara a cara, después de lentos "Nueve Años.." Ella no lo podía creer, estaba segura de que había pasado unos minutos, y ella no salía de su impresión. ¿Pero es que como podía hacerlo? El estar allí con el, pese a todo lo que había pasado entre ambos, por mas que sintiera, estaba mal. Sin que ella lo supiese la situación se había salido de control.

Se puso erguida, era tiempo de aparentar que todo estaba bien, y si tenía suerte, Sakura nunca se daría cuenta jamas, que ella tenía era una clara para arruinar su felicidad, esa misma que ella misma le había contado con todo lujo de detalles, pensando que era adorable ver a una chica como ella enamorada. Sin saber que la razón de su infelicidad podía ser ella.

Menos dolor no podía sentir, al descubrir que él era el esposo de su única desespero,¿por que a ella le pasaban esas cosas únicamente? No se daban cuenta de lo mucho que sufría... De solo abrir aquella división y encontrarlo mas guapo, mas maduro, todos esos sentires que creía que tenía controlados, demostraron lo contrario. Ese repentino vértigo que le había dado inicialmente, se intensifica. Era Sasuke Uchiha, la persona que ella había sido capaz de amar. El único que le dio un amor que ella añoraba, y el gustoso se lo había dado.

Sin embargo, ella no fue la única prendada. El pelinegro, que estaba igual o peor que la Hyuga. A donde quiera que fuera, siempre reconocería esos expresivos ojos perlas. Hinata Hyuga, alguien que nunca pensó en volver a ver, y estaba allí materializada, más real y hermosa que nunca. Sus ojos negros, estaban mas que sorprendidos. ¿Quien imaginaría que se fueran a volver a ver de esa manera?

Aparentemente, ninguno de los Dos...

-¿Viste lo guapo que es mi esposo?- la voz emocionada de la chica de ojos verdes; de la cual ambos se habían olvidado de su existencia, apareció al tiempo que se colgaba del brazo masculino.- Sasuke Uchiha. Ella es Hinata Hyuga la profesora que mas admiro en el mundo, y claro mi mejor amiga.- esa fue la introducción de ellos.

Hasta este punto Hinata tenía el estomago contraído, las nauseas comenzaba a mezclarse con el alboroto de sus emociones. Ese fue el peor golpe de realidad que había recibido en su vida... Sakura amaba a la misma persona que ella nunca había sido capaz de olvidar. Se sintió como una pecadora al seguir deseando lo que claramente nunca sería de ella...

Parpadeo al tiempo que miraba brevemente al piso alfombrado que ella se había esmerado en limpiar con el propósito de hacerles una acogedora bienvenida a su visita. Aunque estaba claro que ella no se encontraba cómoda en su propia casa. Con una sonrisa forzada los encaró a ambos.

-Pasen.- invito ella en tono hospitalario. Mirando solo en un lapso de tiempo los ojos negros de Sasuke, pues estos se negaban a dejar de mirarla.

-Me da curiosidad saber como es el interior de la casa.- escuchó como Sakura le había dicho, quien admiraba los cuadros pintados en óleo

-Espero que no te decepcione.- los guió por el pasillo que los llevaría a la espaciosa sala. De fondo se hacía notar magistralmente el mar, que era lo más atractivo en todo el paisaje.

-¡Que hermoso!- la emoción en la voz de la pelirrosa, se hizo notar,esta ultima, había dejado a su esposo, para acercarse un poco más al ventanal. Dejando en la ignorancia el como su esposo estaba al pendiente de la Hyuga. Esta ultima, evitaba por todos los medios mirarlo fijamente. Por ende, se fue acercando lo mas cerca al sillón, pero en un paso en falso, hizo que tropezara con él. Quedaron de frente y bastante cerca... la respiración se atoro en el pecho de ambos.

_"... -No Sasuke. Para.- en el recuerdo se podía notar a una Hinata joven, que corría con su traje de baño, en la playa desierta en donde solía jugar con su novio._

_Pero el Uchiha, no estaba reacio a dejarla. Con la misma rapidez de la que era digno, fue detrás de ella. Quien al verlo acercarse empezó a correr al tiempo que sus risas se mezclaban con el sonido de la marea al subir, y que mojaba la planta de sus pies. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo, para que las fuertes manos de él tomaran posesión de la estrechez de su cintura. _

_Aun ella riendo, mientras hacía débiles intentos por escaparse de él. Los ojos negros de él, que estaban divertidos con este juego que había empezando entre ellos, tan pronto habían llegado allí._

_-No te puedes escapar de mi, tonta Hime.- fue lo que le dijo; la frialdad de su voz desaparecía solo cuando estaba con ella. Aun con sus manos en su cintura, dejo espacio para que ella se volteara a verlo. Sus juveniles rostros casi unidos, dejándose ahogar por la intensidad en la mirada de el otro.-Eres mía.- le dijo acariciando con la punta de su nariz, la de adoraba esos ataques de posesión que el tenía, tal como en esos momentos.-Donde quiera que vayas siempre te encontrare.- _

_Hinata, ademas de estar tan emocionada al escuchar las sinceridad de sus promesa, la fuerza de su agarre y la seria determinación en cumplir su palabra al decir aquello; estaba conmocionada con lo que había escuchado, paso sus brazos por su cuello, al tiempo que abría sus labios para recibir los masculinos de él..." _

Se alejó de él. El recordar eso de momento, fue una abertura para que su sentir se sintiera tan delicado. Adoraba tenerlo cerca, como en aquel tiempo. Pero por esa misma adoración sabía que estaba mal. Cuando estaban juntos ella siempre actuaba de una manera que ni ella misma se esperaba. Un calor indescriptible en ella aparecía. Terminando de sacar su auto control; olvidandolo, no sabía si para bien o para mal.

Ella no podía actuar como quería en esos momentos. Ya ella no tenía 17 años... era una adulta que, se supone, que había superado su primer amor. Pero no parecía ser así. Y el no ayudaba mucho a mantenerse tranquila, de solo sentir como esa profunda mirada se clavaba en sus ojos como si se negara a mirar a algo más. La manos de el que temblaban por tocarla. Por que sabía que cuando había tropezado con él, rápidamente sus tan conocidas manos, tomaron sus muñecas, ella no necesitaba ayuda para mantener el balance de sus pies, y eso era algo que sabía.

Ahora estaban separados a una distancia considerable, ella por su control. Por que no estaban solos, estaban con su esposa. Algo que el no debería olvidar... que no debían olvidar _ambos. _

-Esta vista es de ensueño.- daba gracias a lo sobrenatural por la intervención de ella.-La verdad tengo un poco de envidia, por todo esto.- admitió en ese amello único de ella en ser simpática.

-Arigato.- con un gesto hizo que ambos se sentaran. Vio como Sakura compartía el sillón con su esposo, mientras ella estaba en el contrario, encarándolos.-La verdad este es un lugar en el que me siento muy a gusto. Posiblemente sea por la vista hacía el mar.-

-Es muy relajante el escucharlo después de dar una charla a estudiantes.- hizo un intento por aligerar el ambiente. Como era su costumbre; sin en realidad notar la atmósfera que se creaba a su alrededor.

-Sin duda tiene sus beneficios.- le sonrió la pelinegra, quería mirarla de lleno. No podía permitir concentrarse únicamente en él. Y como ella era tan _"buena actriz"_. Era increíble que después de mucho tiempo el lograba esas reacciones en ella. La hacía pensar que el tiempo no había pasado. Lo peor es que el no hacía gran cosa, solo la miraba, como analizándola. La misma manera que había hecho cuando se conocieron...

_"...Una de las cosas que mas le gustaba hacer, era salir a dar un paseo en bicicleta. Le encantaba pasar por la panadería de el Sr. Ricotta. Los pastelillos de canela, siempre habían sido su debilidad. Pasar junto al árbol que daba una sombra reconfortante, y donde la Sra. Mabina siempre le daba un vaso con fría limonada. Permitiendo compartir la sombra del gran árbol con su persona._

_Eran en esos ratos, donde disfrutaba en gran manera el estar en Italia. Las personas eran tan amables, y con una sonrisa en el rostro; la hacía sentir cómoda. Como si nada fuera capaz de molestarla lo suficiente para que ella se dejara de sentir de esa manera. Amaba sus tardes por esas calles..._

_Pero últimamente su ultima parada, y claro la que era su favorita. Se veía interrumpida, por un extraño, que siempre estaba, y tan pronto la veía no la dejaba quieta con esa mirada que la ponía muy nerviosa. No entendía por que ella se sentía insegura bajo esa mirada que parecía mirar lo que otros no. Temblaba mas que una hoja en plena tempestad. ¿A que se debía?_

_En esos momentos en que estaba parada justo al lado de la bicicleta, caminando a paso lento, por el "Paseo de La Principessa" donde este tenía como única vista la gran fuente de ninfas que simulaban bailar a través de sus estatuas. Con los rayos anaranjados y violetas le daba una vista hipnó siempre solía sentarse en el muro dejando sus pies colgando hacía el tranquilo mar, viendo como el sol desaparecía. _

_ Pero el siempre estaba recostado en la pared cercana, su despida al sol, le era incomoda. Al como ver como el la miraba con esa fijeza, donde ella temía seriamente si iba a caerse al mar, por él. La tranquilidad que sentía, siempre quedaba olvidada cuando el aparecía. Él... había encontrado un placer en verla. Ella lo notaba, pero pese a todo lo que sentía, el como su serena despedida era repentinamente sacudida por la presencia de él._

_Esa fue la primera vez, que conoció calidez en unos ojos negros..." _

-¿Alguien quiere té?- no espero a que le respondiera, ella se concentró sirviendo las tres tazas, sin mirar a nadie en particular. ¿Por que su mente se empeñaba en hacerle ese juego con sus valiosas memorias? ¿Las mismas que ella había prometido en mantener en lo más profundo de su ser?

-Arigato.- fue la respuesta de Sakura la recibir la taza de ella, pronto le dio un sorbo.

-Sasuke...sin azúcar ¿verdad?- se le había escapado, entre los nervios, se había olvidado del detalle que, a ojos de Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke se conocían por _primera vez_ en su casa. Solo fue que se dio cuenta de ello, después de que lo había preguntado.

-¿Como lo supiste?- pregunto incrédula la pelirrosa.

-Me habías mencionado que a él no le agradan los dulces...-gracias a Kami, que era cierto lo que le había dicho ella. Si no, esta situación sería mucho mas incomoda de lo que era realmente.- Solo lo deduje...-

-Hai. Es cierto.-rió ella.- Seguro te debo de marear hablando mucho de Sasuke.-

-Es lo normal cuando se esta enamorada.-fue lo que le dijo la Hyuga, cuando se llevo la taza a los labios.

-Supongo que es así.- dijo.- ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?- era la primera vez que ella lo refería en esa conversación.

-Hmp. Son cosas de mujeres.- escuchar de nuevo su voz, hizo que ella sufriera un leve sacudo en su cuerpo. ¿Como aún el tenía el poder de causar reacciones de esa índole en ella?

-El no es de muchas palabras...- sonrió nerviosamente la pelirrosa.

-No te preocupes.-le disculpo ella.- Después de todo, solo nos acabamos de conocer...-sus miradas se encontraron por un lapso de tiempo. Ella se había prometido que iba a disimular que ese encuentro le agradaba, no solo por ella. Sino también por Sakura, quien era una joven que sin planearlo estaba incluida en esa historia de amor, sin pretenderlo.

-Aun veo tu casa y me quedo maravillada.- comentó Sakura mirando el color de las grandes paredes en aquella habitación.-¿Como fue que fuiste a dar con ella?-

Tragó por unos momentos.-Cuando era joven, esto era una casa abandonada. Solía venir aquí diciendo que cuando tuviera el dinero suficiente la restauraría, y me vendría a vivir aquí.- eso solo fue el inicio de la verdadera versión.

_"...Como siempre hacía, miraba el portón que estaba en malas condiciones de la casa abandonada. Siempre había imaginado que en otros tiempos, aquella casa tenía luz propia, que personas de distintas partes entraban por las grandes fiestas que se realizaban. Un lugar lleno de luz, glamour. Donde las risas hacían eco... Aveces pensaba que vivía una familia numerosa, donde siempre había felicidad, un esposo que siempre besaba a su esposa en la mejilla después de cenar, unos niños estudiosos sirviendole de ejemplo a los más pequeños..._

_Siempre que venía imaginaba algo distinto. Las paredes dañadas y amuralladas y agrietadas entre sí escondían la verdadera historia. Pero ella quería devolver la belleza a esa escultura. Se imaginaba viviendo allí feliz, tranquila y segura..._

_-¿Otra vez estas aquí mirando ruinas?-ella no volteó, sabía que el único que siempre la acompañaba, a este su futuro hogar era él._

_-Pronto no serán ruinas.-fue la respuesta de ella, mientras soltaba la barras del portón.- Viviré en esa casa, Sasuke.- _

_-Lo se...- fue lo que le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su cintura.-Viviremos juntos.- le dijo con el tono de voz juguetón, que solo causaba que ella bajara la mirada apenada. El hablar de un futuro juntos la emocionaba mucho..._

_-Entonces, ¿nos casaremos y tendremos hijos?- le pregunto ella, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello._

_-Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para que estés conmigo, eso es justo lo que haré.- fue la respuesta neutral de él. Aun con su tono de voz tan carente de emoción, sabía que el no lo decía en broma, o como simple juego. Ella confiaba en el... y en sus palabras. __-¿Y cuantos hijos me darás?- hizo la pregunta con el único hecho de provocar la vergüenza en ella._

_Lo había logrado por unos segundos.- Tan pronto me beses.- le dijo ella suavemente tanteando sus labios con los suyos. No hubo tiempo para más, cuando el devoro el rojo de los carnosos femeninos labios, y su agarre a su cuerpo se volvió mucho mas posesivo..." _

-Al final lograste lo que querías.- la voz del esposo de Sakura hizo notar su presencia, una que estaba solo reducida a miradas a su persona.

-Se puede ver de esa manera.- fue la respuesta de ella, evitando mirarlo de lleno.

-¿Por que dices eso?- Sakura que era la única que parecía no entender pregunto.

-La mayoría de las cosas que quise, resultaron nunca quedarse conmigo.- fue la explicación de la pelinegra. Tomo del líquido de la humeante taza.

-Eres una buena persona, Hinata.- dijo con sus buenos deseos la chica de ojos verdes.- Seguro existe algo bueno preparado para tí.- Sonrió de vuelta, la manera en que le pelirrosa le decía todo aquello le dio el animo necesario.

-Arigato.-fue todo lo que le dijo. Aun notaba el como los ojos de Sasuke se movían a cada paso que ella hacía. Deseaba con rabia interna que dejara de mirarla e hiciera algo.

-Es muy lindo ese anillo.- el tema de pronto cambió.- Si no te conociera pensaría que estabas casada.-

En efecto el anillo en su mano izquierda. No era una promesa matrimonial, pero si una que nunca se pudo cumplir.

_"...Le había dicho que se vieran en la iglesia del pueblo, a esa hora no daban servicio. Pero la casa de Dios siempre estaba abierta para los demás. Cuando entró al cuarto en donde se supone que se vieran, lo vio rápidamente de pie. Mirando a las imágenes._

_-Sasuke.-llamó ella._

_Estaba extrañada desde que había recibido aquella petición, mas por parte de él. El no era una persona religiosa, y mucho menos devota a la religión. Entonces. ¿cual era la razón de que ellos estuvieran en esos momentos allí?-_

_Cuando se volteó lo encaro, estaba diferente, Como si estuviera nervioso con lo que iba a pasar a continuación._

_-¿Que hacemos aquí?- caminó hacia el parándose lo suficientemente cerca para verse a la salón estaba en penumbras, con una velas cercas, seguro para los santos que veneraban en aquel lugar. Claro manteniendo distancia, por más excitante que fuera, ponerse románticos en un lugar donde no se podía, tenían que mantener el respeto por lo que ese edificio significaba, pese a que no era su religión... sabía que debía ser cuidadosa en ese aspecto._

_-Solo vine a decir una cosa...- fue la respuesta tan contradictoria de él. Ella sabía el que sabía que ella estaba confundida, y ¿como no estarlo?_

_-No entiendo.-_

_El solo la acallo con un gesto en sus obedeció rápidamente, mirando curiosa como de su bolsillo delantero de su pantalón el sacaba algo, lo que parecía ser una caja rojiza. ¿No era lo que imaginaba verdad?_

_El no se ahincó en una rodilla ni nada por el estilo. Después de todo, Sasuke ser un chico normal, jamás lo sería. El hacía las cosas a su modo, importándole poco o no, si eso era lo que se tenía que hacer. _

_Tuvo el deseo de decirle algo más, cuando el le enseño la caja, en un movimiento rápido la abrió. Dejando mostrar un papel que solo decía una cosa. _

**_"Te Amo.."_**

_Lo miró, el no sonreía, no nada, pero el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba. El estaba igual de emocionado que ella estaba. Una sola lágrima bajo de unos de sus ojos, las emociones en aquel momento, tomaban lo mejor de ella. _

_-Sasuke..- pronunció su nombre con alegría, con es felicidad que la llenaba al punto de dejarla hinchada en esos momentos. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, y repetirle también aquellas palabras que estaban escritas en ese papel._

_-Espera...- fue la voz de él que la detuvo al hacer nuevamente aquello. Del otro bolsillo, sacó el anillo que estaba ausente en la caja. _

_Y así sin querer evitar por mas tiempo lo inevitable, se lanzó a rodear sus brazos alrededor de el, al tiempo que estampaba sus labios en los de él mas que emocionada. Nunca se espero que Sasuke hiciera algo así. Sí antes no tenía duda de que su vida junto al Uchiha iba a ser maravillosa. Ahora estaba mas que segura que el encontrarlo a él en su vida... Había sido todo lo que necesitaba..." _

-No es anillo de compromiso ni mucho menos.-paso a explicarle Hinata. Quería dejar atrás todos esos recuerdos que se habían montado en su memoria con el solo hecho de tenerlo de frente durante la ultima hora.

-¿Y que es?- pregunto Sakura, aun sin dejar de mirarla, atendiendo a lo próximo que ella tenía que decir.

-Es simplemente una joya que me obsequiaron.- decidió guardar lo mucho que aquella tarde en la iglesia. Guardar sus otros recuerdos. Pues allí no solo había sido la entrega de una sortija, si no también que aquel día ella se había entregado a él. El anillo solo representaba lo mucho que ella una vez amó... lo mucho que entrego en una despedida con el sol.

Estaba mas que segura, que tanto ella como él. No se olvidaban de ese día. Jamás podrían hacerlo, por mas que lo intentara nueve años nunca fueron suficientes para borrar de su memoria aquel día. Jamás fueron posibles borrar los besos de él en su cuerpo...Simplemente les fue imposible, siempre.

-¿Que significa eso para ti?- si solo el no hubiese hecho la pregunta, ella hubiese procedido a hablarle de algo tan sencillo como el clima. Solo para aislarse de los recuerdos, que volvían a aparecer como una brasa ardiente que se negaba a ser apagada.

-¿Disculpe?- fue la respuesta de ella.

-El anillo..- fue lo que dijo. Sabía que el odiaba en gran manera el repetirse nuevamente.-Tiene algún significado para ti.- no lo preguntaba, solo lo confirmaba, y ella mas que nadie lo sabía. ¿Por que el preguntaba algo que claramente desde siempre supo? Se convenció por unos momentos que el solo le gustaba hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Si no fuera por él, no se sentiría tan débil ante el, como siempre se sintió. Sin embargo, el siempre lograba traspasarla, sacando sus sentimientos a luz, sin pudor alguno. Y ella siempre caía rendida...

-Es solo un recuerdo...- junto sus manos, en un intento por controlar el temblor de ellas.

-¿Un recuerdo?- pregunto el. El ambiente se volvió de ellos, nuevamente, pasó. El como la pelirrosa quedaba olvidada para que esa situación incluyera únicamente a ellos dos.

-Hai.- dijo ella nuevamente.- Un recuerdo de que una promesa jamás sera cumplida.- fue lo ultimo que tuvo que decir, al ver el como la mano pequeña de Sakura, tomaba la mano de su esposo. No quiso indagar el por que había hecho eso.

Lo que si supo mostrar, fue que sin duda esa promesa de hace tantos años ya... era meramente imposible el ser cumplida.

.

.

-Arigato por invitarnos a pasar la tarde contigo.-Sakura le dio un abrazo a modo de despedida.-Fue un momento muy agradable.-

Al parece la única que había disfrutado el pasar tiempo allí había sido Sakura. Concentró toda su atención en la chica, quien solo le hablaba de lo mucho que le había gustado el té, que la brisa de ese lugar le hizo recordar su niñez, y que si en algún momento decidía vender la casa, que la tomara en cuenta, puesto que había descubierto lo que la había enamorado de esa casa a Hinata.

Pero no iba a mentir, el tener los ojos negros encima de ella, mientras el calladamente se quedaba de pie en silencio. Observándola. ¿Por que hacía todo eso? ¿Acaso olvidaba el hecho de que era un hombre casado? ¿Que tenía una mujer excepcional en todos los sentidos que lo amaba, posiblemente mas de lo que ella hacía?

Por que su propósito era siempre el manteniedole hacer sentir de esa manera. Ella se sentía como la misma Hinata de 17 años... y eso estaba mal. Mantenerse enamorada de el de esa manera, estaba incorrectamente mal. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por el. Ni siquiera el hecho de que estuviera casado con la chica que había sido su única amiga...era suficiente para que ella dejara de desearlo.

-Que se repita la visita.- fue lo ultimo que dijo, al darle una ultima vista a la que parecía, una feliz pareja de casados. Se preparo para mirarlo a él una ultima vez, y posiblemente para bien. Tan pronto se cerró la puerta. Ella dejo soltar esa respiración que parecía matarla por dentro.

La lucha había terminado...

Pero ella termino mas destrozada de lo que había pensado. Fue doloroso. Demasiado. Mas cuando pasaban por su mente como una película, todos los momentos mas felices que habían pasado juntos. Que fuerte le era para ella el aceptar, que tan solo Nueve Años habían pasado en vano, para nada...

Ella se sentía mas unida a él de lo que alguna vez se sintió cuando era una adolescente. Y estaba mal...muy mal.

Todo eso era lo que sentía, y eso que no había sumado al detalle que mas le había roto el corazón. Estaba casado... ¿acaso ella no significo lo mismo que el a ella? Y se casó... con una chica que claramente era todo lo contrario a ella. Estaba dolida, demasiado, que no evito el deslizarse por la misma puerta de la entrada para empezar a llorar, como nunca lo había hecho en mucho tiempo...

.

.

Posiblemente eran las doce de la noche. Pero a ella no le importaba, con una taza de café amargo en sus manos, solo se perdía en recuerdos, sentada en el mismo sillón, acariciando la calidez de la taza entre sus manos. Llorar le había hecho bien, pero de nada ya valía. Solo le recordaba que siempre anduvo viviendo, esperando por un pasado que nunca quiso seguir con ella.

Quizás Sasuke había tenido sus razones para formar su vida, unas muy válidas y que no la incluían a ella. La familia Uchiha, siempre fue muy exigente, si no hubiera sido por ellos, era probable que ellos permanecieran juntos. Por otro lado quizás, las cosas pasaron... por que tenía que ser así.

Así de abnegado era su pensar. No había nada que culpar ya, de nada valía. Dar el tiempo atrás no serviría ahora... No lo haría, jamas lo haría. Arruinaría la felicidad de terceros, y esa era Sakura. Que vivía en un sueño...

Ella no podría entrar de repente y decirle que había sido novia de su esposo. El simple hecho de imaginarlo le daba asco así misma. Ademas, sería de cobarde arruinarle la felicidad d Sasuke. Puede que no se le notara mucho. Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que le tenía apreció a la joven pelirrosa..

_"Si estuvo dispuesto a casarse con ella..." _rió, su mente sí que le gustaba el sarcasmo en toda esta nueva situación que se encontraba.

La puerta de al frente sonó. ¿Quien sería tan tarde? Ella no esperaba visitas.. con cierto temor se puso en pie para, ir de camino a la entrada. No tenía nada que perder con averiguar quien estaba cerca. ¿Acaso podría ser Sasuke?

No...

El verlo nuevamente le dolería, como nunca. Pero no había otra opción. Ella no conocía a alguien más. Su padre estaba en Japón atendiendo de sus asuntos. Así que...¿quien?

-Sasuke...- susurro ella. No se había dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo afuera. Tan ensimismada estaba en lo suyo, que no se dio cuenta que el clima había cambiando al igual que su humor. Sin embargo que era lo que hacía allí.

Ella no dijo nada más. Y el no dio su brazo a torcer en decirle algo. Simplemente por que ambos estaban desorientados, nadie sabía que era lo mas indicado para decir. O quizás no era tiempo de decir nada...Ella se hizo a un lado al tiempo que el pasaba.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí...

.

.

* * *

**Y el resto se lo dejo a su imaginación...**

**Son Unos Pervertidos... xD**

**La idea era poner algo Cítrico**

**Pero mejor dije que no...**

**¡Como pueden ver soy Media Inocente! :33**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la Lectura**

**¡Y El Final de este TwoShot!**

**Kimbe' Como dije Esto es Dedicado para tí**

**Espero que te haya gustado :D**

**Me Despido,**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	3. Epílogo

**Este Epílogo Ha Sido Traído A Ustedes Gracias A: _Las Sensuales & Mis Sexy's Lectores _**

**Gracias a Ustedes el Sueño Se Me Espantó, y decidí hacerles Un solo Capítulo Mas ****de esta trama. Que ha pasado por Muchas Metamorfosis... .Que emoción ¿Verdad?**

**Aclaración: ****El Fic...(que no lo era desde un principio) Siempre estaba Destinado a ser Algo Triste. Así que se me olvidan de un Final Feliz.. por que la idea era salir de "Los Felices Por Siempre." Si rompo corazones, "Im Sorry" pero desde siempre ha estado este Tipo de Ending. Así que de este punto en adelante leen bajo su propio riesgo.**

_**Disclaimer: Pese a que la trama de este Fic es... no tan Happy como muchos esperan. Dejare un aviso tan feliz, por que el Manga Esta de Show. :D**_

* * *

**_Se Que Estamos Bien_**

Después de todo lo que ellos habían pasado juntos, se vuelven a encontrar.

Él esta casado,Ella es alguien exitosa.

En el proceso, se vuelven a ver y a recordar

...

.

.

**Capítulo III:**

De seguro jamás en su vida se había esperado de la manera en que se encontró con ella. Siempre pensó que en algún momento tenía que pasar. Pero tan recientemente como esto, jamás lo imagino. La manera en que se dio el como se volvieron a ver. Ha sido una de las cosas que mas lo han sorprendido.

Para empezar, todo lo que esperaba de esa vida había quedado en el olvido cuando se tuvo que decirle _'Adiós'_ a la única persona que verdaderamente amó. Aunque sabía, que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Desde el inicio, ambos decidían que el quedarse juntos iba a ser muy doloroso. Sin embargo, decidieron recorrer ese camino. Cada día que pasaba más, era simplemente para realmente vivir. Pese al que el final fue muy reconocido.

Un amor entre ellos, jamás iba a ser posible. Empezando por el hecho de que su vida estaba ligada al nacer, cuando lo comprometieron de niño, con una infante que apenas tenía 3 días de nacida. El no se acordaba de eso, pero tampoco tenía interés.A principio le pareció arcaico, el hecho de que su familia permitiera ese tipo de conducta, pero así eran los asuntos, y su familia no se permitía pensar más allá de su caja de cristal.

El nunca había vivido enamorado detrás de las chicas, jamás ese fue uno de sus pasatiempos. Era del tipo silencioso, que solo le importaban pocas cosas, estas enumeradas. En sus años de adolescencia jamás se permitió el dejarse llevar por las hormonas.

El era lo suficientemente fuerte, para soportar tal comportamiento. Siempre silencioso, atento, un buen hijo que seguía al pie de la letra los mandamientos de su padre. Curioso de la naturaleza, pero cuidadoso en lo que hacía. El tipo de persona que ya tenía su vida planeada, y el simple pensamiento de una vida controlada no le era desagradable.

Todo cambió cuando la vio a ella. Contaba con 18 años en aquel tiempo, ya salido de la escuela, para dentro de unas semanas adentrarse en el mundo del comercio, irse a viajar con su padre, para convertirse en un verdadero hombre de familia. Caminaba desinteresadamente por las calles de aquel pintoresco pueblo, ya se lo sabía de memoria. El vivir dos años en ese lugar tan remoto y único fue demasiado sencillo para él, el recorrerlo de punta en punta.

Jamás la había visto, o oído de la chica que solía cantar, mientras caminaba al lado de su bicicleta morada. Con los sencillos vestidos de verano, que parecía tener armonía con el vaivén de su cabello que estaba peinado en una coleta sencilla. Unos ojos tan perlados como aquellos, la sonrisa de niña ángel en su perfecto rostro alargado, la abundancia de sus pestañas.

Ella era simplemente perfecta...

La manera en que su respiración quedó atorada en su pecho, fue algo que jamás espero sentir al verla. Nunca la había conocido, pero solo un vistazo le tomó a él, para saber que ella era fascinante.

Después en las tardes iba al mismo sitio en donde, la había visto aquella primera vez. Toda feliz y sonriente, mientras iba al lado de su bicicleta, para después sentarse en el barandal que impedía que el agua del mar entrara a tierra seca, sentándose encima, como si deseara despedirse mas de cerca del gran sol.

Entonces, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, en vez de sentirse indignado de que ella lo atrapara. Solo se convirtió en un placer para él. El ser notado en esos momentos por ella, lo sintió como un logro. El ver como sus pómulos adquirían un rubor de un suave rosa gracias a él, lo enorgulleció de tal manera que lo disfruto.

Empezó a sentir cosas, que nunca antes había experimentado, sobretodo el fuerte deseo de acercarse a ella. Nunca antes habría de pensar que él, sería el tipo de persona que añorara el contacto de una mujer, sin embargo ahí estaba puntual viéndola quedarse minutos en aquel barandal, escuchándola cantar versos que salían de su gran creativa imaginación.

Solo por esos detalles la conocía... y eso no era suficiente como para no dejarla de ver, perseguir con la mirada. No podía parar. Y no estaba seguro de querer parar. Cuando se acerco a donde ella, a sentarse a su lado adoptando esa mala costumbre... ese fue el primer acercamiento de esa aventura que aun quedaba en su memoria grabada.

Esa misma noche, tuvo la necesidad de robarle un beso. Esos virginales labios fueron arrebatados por él. Cosa que no se arrepintió. Jamás lo haría y nunca lo hizo. Se podía decir que ese fue el momento más feliz de su vida. Y la había conocido junto a una extraña...

Unos ojos transparentes, unos labios del mismo color cerezo, lo habían embrujado de una forma que le agradaba, y de verdad esperaba quedarse y sentirse así junto a ella, el mismo tiempo de una vida entera.

No fue lo mismo que sintió cuando la gran puerta de esa casa descubrió la identidad, de la que era la amiga de su esposa. Simplemente el revoloteo en su ser había llegado doblemente al verla. No podía actuar como se esperaba, hasta el mismo presintió que la reacción que había tenido en esos momento, a Sakura le era extrañaba su comportamiento.

Y como no estarlo, cuando tu impasible esposo, que jamas parecía dejarlo incrédulo algo o, en este caso, alguien. Tenía ese tipo de actuar. El mismo no se conocía...

Todo cambió radicalmente al verla. Y las cosas no mejoraron para bien, puesto que el solo se limitaba a mirarla. Analizando que aquella era la misma persona que había visto en los días de su juventud, donde era el chico impulsivo, que a cada oportunidad que tenía, la tomaba entre sus brazos, para dejar su boca tatuada en cada rincón de ella.

El quería decirle tantas cosas... El deseo en sus labios le quemaba, para poder preguntarle de ella. Pero claramente no podía, no mientras su esposa. Que el notaba que era la única que mantenía en total y completa ignorancia que ese encuentro entre tres abría sentimientos que eran muy dolorosos para los dos...

Bien lo sabía el que ella no estaba en su mejor momento. El aun era capaz de leerla como si fuera el mismo. Solo quería tener el control del tiempo. Hablarle con la misma confianza de hace años...

Pero no estaba seguro de que si aquello fuese lo mejor para hacer. El mismo no estaba seguro de como proceder a decirle algo, de un momento a otro, estaba inexperto en su proceder. Todo por ella. Era tan complicado el crear todo esto, el como manejar este escenario que... simplemente era como estar en un campo con bombas subterráneas.

El quería...hacer muchas cosas, que en ese momento no podía.

Decirle, explicarle que aquel momento también fue importante como seguramente lo fue para ella. Que no la había podido olvidar; no era el tiempo de él de hablar.

Cuando vio que ella aun conservaba el anillo que le había regalado, el mismo que había pertenecido a su madre, ese que debería estar en el dedo anular de Sakura, su esposa. Estaba aún con ella...

Lo mantenía como un recuerdo de él. En todo ese tiempo, ella siempre lo tuvo presente. Deseándole la felicidad, y el hecho de que el disfrutara de su vida. Fue una tortura mental para él. Solo ver aquello... la manera en como explicaba una breve historia de lo que era esa areola de metal a la persona a su lado.\

Estaba rota.. y todo por el. No podía hacer nada. Se sintió como el peor y mas vil de los cobardes. Estaba empezando a carcomerse por la culpa de lo que aquello significaba. La persona que más había sufrido de aquella separación era ella... de la manera en como abrupta mente el había decidió el desaparecer de su vida.

Quedándose aferrada en un recuerdo, que solo la había mantenido estancada. Y lo poco que había avanzada había sido una vuelta para que ellos se volvieran a encontrar... en el proceso sufrir cada vez más.

Lo ultimo que tuvo que mirar, de una manera obligada era como su mirada se cristalizaba mientras le daba un ultimo vistazo a sus transparentes ojos, antes de que se perdiera dentro de su casa al momento de su quedó mirando la puerta, como si con su vista fuera suficiente para derrumbar esa división.

Su impotencia le daba asco así mismo... ¿Como nunca pudo reconocer las señales de que ella era la persona de quien Sakura hablaba con afán y admiración? ¿Por que simplemente no lo notó cuando no indagó mas sobre esa casa que se le hacía tan familiar para él cuando llegó a principios de esa tarde?

¿Como pudo haber sido tan ciego y no notar lo que claramente brillaba incesantemente?

-Sasuke-kun...- la voz suave de su acompañante, junto con un leve tirón en su saco, lo saco de todo lo que su mente estuvo trabajando en el trayecto de camino a su casa.

-Dime.-mantuvo el tono de su voz neutral. Era lo mejor que ella no supiese de lo que pasaba con él, en esos momentos.

-Has estado mas callado que de costumbre desde que salimos.- le dijo ella con el leve ceño fruncido.-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- sentía como los ojos verdes de ella buscaban su expresión.

-Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.- fue la explicación que le dio.

-¿Son muy importantes?- pregunto.

-Hai...- le dijo.- Han estado esperando mucho tiempo para ser resueltos.- siguió mirando la carretera a través de la ventana.

No esperó a que ella dijera nada mas...la verdad, su mente estaba demasiado distraída para que se pudiera contagiar en una conversación con la pelirrosa chica. Tan pronto llegó a la casa en la que vivía desde que estaba casado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue encerrarse en su estudio. La realidad era que no quería hacer nada más... el pensar en ella era lo que era capaz de hacer en esos momentos.

Sabía que le había hecho promesas, que en ese momento nunca las iba a cumplir, como el quedarse junto a ella, formar una familia... restaurar las lagunas de su vida. En aquellos momentos el era capaz de bajarle la estrella que ella quisiese... pero muy en el fondo sabía que nunca estuvo en sus manos el cumplir con ella. Por mas que deseara el hacerla feliz, esa labor no estuvo en sus manos.

Lo que había empezado con ella, jamás sería destinado para un final alegre juntos. Tampoco era que deseara que se quedara en un pasado donde solo allí él podía quedarse presente. Por que el no podía desearle la felicidad con alguien más, era muy egoísta para compartirla. Pese a que nunca la podía tener, todas las promesas nunca fueron destinadas a se cumplidas por parte de él para ella.

Sin embargo, quería hacerlo. Deseaba ser el quien la hiciera feliz. Mas, el no podía desearle la felicidad que ella necesitaba, no si no era con él. Su mano en forma de puño dio contra la dura madera de la mesa laboral. Estaba molesto, dolido, aturdido y sobretodo confundido...

Sus sentimientos de adolescente volvían de una manera nunca antes, y eso lo descontrolaba el no saber que hacer, saber que no tenía el control del asunto... lo ponía de esa manera, tan impotente. Ella solo había vuelto, para complicarlo... aun así estaba tan feliz de encontrarla, de saber que no había encontrado a alguien, y que solo en sus tiempo libres pensara en él. ¿Como no sentirse orgulloso en esos instantes cuando vio que ella aun portaba el anillo que aquella noche en la iglesia le había dado?

El aun era parte de ella...

No solo había sido un amor de verano, para ella, el implico mucho mas que un simple romance. De la misma forma, en que él la había visto. Hinata significo mucho mas que un primer amor, una primeriza ilusión... Fue lo único real que siempre quiso, y que de manera lamentable, nunca fue para él.

Ahora estaba, casado, con un negocio internacional en manos, la presión de su familia... y la repentina aparición de Hinata en su vida. Era todo en un mismo peso, y estaba mas que frustrado. ¿Por que las cosas se dieron de esa manera?

Se puso pie, después de mucho pensar, sentado en una misma posición, le había hecho mella en su cuerpo. Afuera la lluvia se estrellaba en el cuadrado ventanal, pero el no le dio importancia al clima. Tenía una poca esclarecida idea en mente; Tenía que Hablar con Ella.

Las cosas entre ellos nunca fueron las mas claras, siempre fue a base de impulso y de sentimientos era ya tiempo para él, el aclarar las cosas, amarrar definitivamente los cabos sueltos de su vida, dejar el egoísmo y darle el permiso a ella de que sea libre, y que, aunque le doliera, ella formara su vida. Tenía que dejar sus años de cuando era un joven, y que su único propósito era el de tenerla a ella a su lado. Comportarse como un adulto, por Dios, tenía casi 30 años... el tiempo nunca esperó por el, y era tiempo de seguir con su futuro elegido.

Dejarla Ir...

Por el bien de ambos. Por olvidarse, aquella visita, solo le trajo recuerdos, pero sobretodo, algunos golpes de realidad, de los cuales el había decidido a ignorar por puro y completo capricho. Salió de la habitación que era considerado su espacio personal, donde por primera vez pensó en algo más que no fueran gráficas y documentos. Tenía que arreglar su pasado...

Cumplir promesas, pero sobretodo verla una vez más...necesitaba hacerlo, para darse ese ultimo empuje y seguir el, sabiendo que ella haría lo mismo.

-¿A donde vas?- nuevamente la voz de Sakura retrasó el cumplimiento de lo que quería hacer. Estaba sentada en el recibidor, dejo el libro que leía a un lado, para prestarle su atención, se puso en pie para dar mas énfasis.

-Tengo que salir.- fue lo que le dijo sin parar su andar, ni siquiera la volteó a ver.

-Demo...¿ahora?- pregunto preocupada.-Parece que lloverá muy fuerte, es la primera tormenta en el mes.- sabía que hacía el esfuerzo por persuadirlo de hacer lo contrario por su bien, sin ella saber el verdadero motivo de su visita.

-Sakura...-dijo su nombre, no de manera cariñosa. Solo para que entendiera, y que de un milagro, cayera en cuenta de lo que quería decirle entre líneas.- Tengo asuntos que no pueden esperar.- con eso, sin una despedida y nada, siguió con su camino.

Tan pronto desapareció, la chica solo se llevó una mano al corazón, tenía ese síntoma cuando un presentimiento aparecía. Dejó de mirar, cuando la aparición de un doloroso trueno hizo que se asustara. Esta situación no tenía pinta de agrado.

.

.

Nuevamente, después de que vio la casa de ella, borrosamente atraves de los cristales de su se molesto en cuanto se bajó de su auto para, que la lluvia hiciera de las suyas y terminara con la ropa completamente mojada. Ni siquiera se molestó en el peso que ocasionaba el saco negro que tenía cuando absorbía el agua.

Simplemente eran detalles que en esos momentos no tenían su atención. Vio por una las ventanas el brillo de un fuego de una vela, seguro era bastante tarde. Ella estaba despierta, pensando en el de la misma manera en que el pensaba en ella. Si no, no estuviera allí a paso de tocar la puerta. El paso seguro de el, ya no lo era, al tiempo que caminaba para cumplir con su cometido, que era hablarle.

Una simple conversación donde dejaría arreglada las una vez. Para que el adquiriera el control de su vida nuevamente...por el bien de ambos. Aunque fuera lo menos que quisiese se dejaría amedrentar. Ya estaba decidido lo que tenía que hacer...

Toco de manera fuerte, y lo suficientemente claro aquella puerta. Solo era cosa de tiempo, para que todo recayera como se supone que debieron de ser en algún momento. Si tan solo...

-¿Sasuke?- los ojos de ellas, que el tanto le gustaban, mostraban confusión; seguro era por la presencia de él a esas horas.

Si tan solo _¿Que? _

El solo la miró fijamente, el sabía que ella entendiera que el quería hablarle. Una palabra con ella... Y como era común, ella solo se echó a un lado para que su persona entrara al interior de la acogedora que casa.

En otro tiempo, el no estaría entrando como visitante. Si las cosas no fueran de esa manera, ellos estuvieran casados, ella lo recibía de una manera amorosa y las pequeñas réplicas de ambos corrían emocionados hacía él para abrazarlo. Pero solo eso fue una visión, algo que en esa vida jamás sería cumplido. El tiempo de él para soñar con un futuro, totalmente distinto a lo que el vivía en esa realidad.

Si tan solo, el no estuviera casado...

Sintió rápidamente como la calidez de ese hogar lo embargaba de la manera tan protectora que nunca sintió...

Si tan solo, Sakura no fuera parte de su vida...

La puerta se empezó a cerrar lentamente; era una puerta pesada...

Si tan solo el no hubiera ido solo para hablarle...

El olor a vainilla que tanto recordaba, lo azotó; estaba cerca...

Tan pronto escuchó como el afuera era cerrado definitivamente, se dejo llevar por el impulso, esa atmósfera que se formaba al saberse solos, en una casa que vio sus sueños...juntos. Tomándola en un gesto posesivo y necesitado, la besó.

Al diablo el solo querer hablar... Estaba con ella finalmente. El solo recordar sus tiempos mas felices con ella, jamás le fue suficiente. Allí estaba mientras la pegaba a la pared mas cercana, al sentir como sus manos se aferraban a el con la misma intensidad que el mostraba mientras la asía fuertemente de la estrechez de su cintura. Sus labios no perdían el tiempo de chamuscar cada centímetro de sus labios...

Desde el punto en que la tomó de las caderas, sus piernas sirviendole de prisión alrededor de su cintura , fue de allí en adelante que se perdió en ella... en el calor que ellos sentían en ese instante.

.

.

Seguramente el amanecer, pero el tiempo no le era de importancia en ese momento. Ambos no le daban cabida al tiempo. De solo sentir como Sasuke jugaba con las puntas de su cabello, al tiempo que rozaba la espalda desnuda de ella. Estaban callados, despiertos, pero silenciosos. Las palabras sobraban... ademas de que no sabían que decirse.

Se supondrían que el solo iría a arreglar las cosas, pero al parecer lo empeoro todo. Sin embargo, el haber hecho el amor, como si fuera su ultima oportunidad que tuvieran; no era algo de lo que se arrepentían. El silencio que compartían no era incomodo pero tampoco era uno agradable. Aun jugando con el azul de su cabello, y ella respirando sobre su pecho expuesto supo que ella se moría de ganas por decirle algo. Y el no estaba indiferente.

-Esta mal...- el susurro llegó a donde el. Sabía que se refería a lo que había pasado. Pero el no tenía ganas, no tenía el poder de acceder a lo dicho por ella. Puesto que sabía que tenía la razón. Sintió el frió en su torso, cuando ella se alejó de él. Tomo las sabanas para cubrirse el cuerpo. Llego al extremo de la cama, mientras se arrodillaba aun envuelta en la suave tela.

-No debiste venir aquí...- la escuchó nuevamente. Vio por el reflejo del espejo, como ella se mordía los labios. Sus dientes asomándose estaba escondiendo el temblor en su labio inferior. Quería llorar...

En ese instante supo que lo había hecho de nuevo. Lo había empeorado... Nada iba a resolver al paso que iba.

-Hinata...-la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pronunciaba su nombre, solo la vio cuando llevo sus dos manos ocultando el dolor en su cara. Ya las lágrimas habían sido desatadas...

-¡Estas Casado!- le grito de pronto. Sus pómulos bañados... La simple imagen de verla así indefensa, rota, de nueva cuenta. Todo por él...- Lo peor de todo es que no odio a tu esposa.- murmuro ella.- Ella me agrada... me recuerda a mí.- sollozó.- Y yo soy una estúpida...-

-No digas eso.- gruño entre dientes. Se quiso acercar pero ella no lo dejó.

-No me toques.- no le grito, pero lo dijo tan duramente que lo sintió como un grito de dolor. Resentimiento...-Todavía Te Amo lo suficiente para estar dispuesta a perderme en tu tacto..- salió de la cama.

-Lo que pasó...- tomo aire.- Fue algo que yo también quise.- dijo.- Siempre te quise a ti...desde siempre.- le dijo con el único tono de la verdad. Vio como por unos segundos ella quedó incrédula, atónita mente callada por unos instantes.

-¿Para que?-le increpó.- Sabes que esta mal, y aun así...-volvió a romperse en el llanto, de una manera tan lastimera, dolorosamente que rechinó en sus oídos. En un movimiento rápido, la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó, tan fuerte como si nunca sería capaz de dejarla ir.

-Lo siento...- fue lo que le pudo decir. El verla así toda rota, lo hacía daño a el también.

_"Te Amo..." _

La dejó llorar; lloró por los dos. Sus lágrimas pagaron el doble de su sufrimiento. Y mientras la escuchaba como si fuera la mas triste de las canciones, se repitió a si mismo lo que tanto sentía en esos momentos.

.

.

Ya más pronunciada la mañ mar se mantenía como un platillo, sereno. Después de la tormenta que había pasado, la noche anterior. Tomó la taza vacía de al frente del pelinegro. No se dijeron nada más, no eran necesarias las palabras en personas que se entendían bastante bien. Casualmente después de esa conección entre ellos. Hinata se encontraba tranquila, muy serena. Y el se encontraba impasible, dejándose llevar por la paz que de pronto le había embargado cuando la Hyuga le había dado esa sonrisa pequeña.

No lo entendía...

Vio como ella se movía a paso tranquilo alrededor de la cocina de aquella casa. Se veía tan bien haciendo aquellas cosas tan simples. Siempre supo del potencial que tenía como buena ama de casa. Sin embargo, era un profesora que atraves de sus canciones y simples ensayos había llegado al corazón de muchos. Siempre supo que ella tenía el don de ayudar a los demás...

Estaba orgulloso de ella. Mucho al amar a una persona tan excepcional como ella...

-Creo que es tiempo..- le dijo silenciosamente ella al tiempo que se lo encaraba.

-Tienes razón.- se puso en pie.

Ambos se acompañaron hasta la puerta principal. En silencio todo el tiempo, sus manos rozando entre ellas. El contacto era simple, y significaba mucho en aquellos momentos antes de la verdadera despedida...

No había nada que aclarar, desde ese punto en adelante sus caminos volvían a separarse... Eso era algo,que ambos sabían. Las cosas que tenían que resolver, en cierto sentido ya no tenía caso el hablarlas... remover el pasado sería demasiado doloroso. Y ambos no soportarían la separación... Algunas heridas estaban casi cerradas.. pero las que ya estaban encerradas... tenía que dejarse así.. Por el Bien de Ambos.

Se miraron nuevamente...la puerta abierta de fondo. Era cuestión de segundos... a una distancia considerable. Con la manos en sus bolsillos delanteros. El solo opto por cumplir con la creciente necesidad de decirle algo.

-¿Estarás bien?- alcanzó a cuestionar. Vio confundido como ella sonreía, sus ojos cristalizados, sus manos entrelazadas entre sí.

Una sola, y última lagrima bajo lentamente, mas brillante cuando ella sonrió, descolocandolo totalmente. Negó con su cabeza. Su cara aniñada.- Demo, _Se que_ _Tú Estarás Bien..._-

.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**¿Me Pueden creer que Llore con mi propio final?**

**Mi lado Sentimental esta crítico...**

**Yo se que Muchos Querían un "Happy Ending"**

**Pero No... **

**Siempre fue un Final Triste... **

**¡Gracias por Leer!**

**El Apoyo de Ustedes.. Fue Increíble**

**Le agradezco A Todos**

**A mis Chicas":_ Las Sensuales _**

**Que son mi Grupo de Apoyo!**

_**I U! Girls! :3**_

**¡Gracias A Todos!**

**Los Amo**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
